


What 1

by ChutJeDors



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: ????????, M/M, er... watch out for the sex?????????, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>???????</p>
            </blockquote>





	What 1

He's moving on top of me  
and he is holding me down  
and picking up his speed  
and then he grunts, his face twisted  
"Comfortable?"  
and I answer  
"I could do with an apple."  
Because I aM hNGURY  
He hiccups and we go to steal Ringo's food.  
  
**~**~**  
  
**_THE-FUCKING-END_**


End file.
